Just one life
by Animedog91
Summary: "One life. That's all they've got." never wondered why there was so much pain in his voice? Story of how Demolishor made a new friend, a young human male with a problem. If this gets popular, there will be continution. Rated M for violence yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Rightfull owner of Transformers: Energon and the characters is Hasbro.**

**Story and the OC:s by Animedog91**

This is going to be a smaller project, and won't be updated as often as the story of the Jet-brothers. I just hope I can finish this story before the year 2013 :'D

* * *

><p><em>"One life. That's all they've got."<em>

Those words echoed still in the air.  
><em>"Bahh. Then they really are poorly designed."<em>

Those words came right after it, but he would rather not remember them, mostly because the tone of saying that simple fact made him feel bad. And angry. Sure, humans were weak. They got stepped on. They went low just to life.

But they were also brave. They knew they had just one life, they knew that this was their only chance and then it would be over, and still they kept going, not caring if they would get hurt or offlined doing so. They kept fighting. And Demolishor were proud of them for doing that, even though he would never admit it. Megatron would offline him if he did. Snow Cat would just laugh at him at the top of his lungs. And Tidal Wave wouldn't understand, he was way too simple minded, and didn't like the humans anyway. Only option left was Starscream... But he couldn't remember his days before, or his link to the young humes back in the days.

No, Demolishor had to keep his opinion with himself. His opinion and his memory of young human male, who had been there for him. And he wasn't there, when he needed the help most.

_**Earth, Ocean City, Three years ago.**_

He stood in guard, watching the endless ocean, paired with the sky wich seemed to go forever from this point of view. Only thing that reminded him that it wasn't total wasteland of water was the birds, and the small traffic on the bridge. Demolishor was totally still, hoping that he could do atleast something, but the orders were orders. And it wasn't the orders by the autobots. No, it was the last order from Megatron to live in peace with them, and Demolishor, being loyal soldier till the very end, still obeyed even after seven years of working those bots... It was wearing him out, but he still did as told. He wasn't going to turn into rebel, like most of the cons back in Cybetron. They had already frogotten. Quickly cheking that no-one was watching, he scretched little.

Oh, but he was being watched. Pair of emerald green eyes were looking at him, and owner of those eyes were standing in the platform, that was meter or two higher than Demolishor. Without a though, young kid jumped down from there, landing on top of Demolishor, and steadied himself so that he was half croutching next to decepticons head.

"Y'ello. Hope ya don't mind that I used you as platform? 'Cause I gotta run!", kid gave a quick grin, before jumping down, and then started running along the bridge, possibly trying to get as far as possible, maybe to the checkpoint?

"Conor Zadok Baines! Stop this instant, and come back here!", yelled older man from the platform, landing his hands on the railing and watching in anger younger male, who made small twist in the air while running, stopping for a second or two.

"Sorry old timer, but I rather not!", he laughed having small devious tone in it, before turning again to run. Demolishor looked at the older man, who looked rather important, and then after the running kid, who still was jogging leisurely, and made his choice; He started to run after to get that kid.

"You should do as your elders tell you!", he said, and the kid - whose name was Conor - looked behind his shoulder, and grinned wildly.

"Think you can keep up with me?", he laughed, before jumping again, this time to bridges railing, and started running with full speed. Demolishor almost stopped his own running after witnessing that, was that kid a ninja or something! But decepticon didn't give up, kid might have been fast, but there was no way he could outrun a tank in an enviroment like this, and unlike robots, humans got tired easelly, right?

What Demolishor had to witness was how wrong he had thought from the humans. Or to be more specific, he had though wrong about this human. He didn't give up his little game of tag, it seemed that he rather liked it! And what made it worse, he had chosen to do something what Demolishor couldn't. Climb up in one of the bridge's posts.

"Hey! Stop already! You'll end up hurting youself!", tank yelled from below, watching how kid just climbed higher. A car came next to him, highspeed and sudden brake. That older man came almost flying out of the car, and looked up, horrified by the scene. Conor was sitting there, peacefull and happy, watching the sea and waving his hand when he saw who just arrived to the party,

"Young sir Banes! Come back down this instant!", car shouted, shifting forms. An autobot, great, just what Demolishor needed. Surely he had now witnessed how decepticon had failed and was going to tell everyone about it at the next brake he was able to get to. Old man looked mad, and got even madder when kid decided to lye down on where he was sitting.

"Nah, I'm rather comfty up here.", Conor answered, wich would have made someone with someone with sense of humor to laugh or grin, but not these three.

"Conor Banes, you get down from there in this instant, or I'll send you back to home!"  
>"Yeah right dad, didn't ya bring me here so you could keep an eye on me? Why can't you do it down there, I don't need to be in the same level so ya can hear me!", Conor answered, looking his fingers. Autobot sighed, and started to look where to climb to get that kid down.<p>

"Would you just come down before you hurt yourself! I'm not a very good swimmer, so if you fall, you'll end up either on the ocean or on the cement - and I don't think you don't want to end up as a splat on the road!", Demolishor spoke out, and this time Conor atleast looked at them.

"I won't fall down. I've been climbing up 'n' down on building since I was able to walk, so I think I know what I'm doing. Just leave me here already, I just want to be alone.", young male looked serious this time, and sat back up. Demolishor took better look out of him now, this time to determinate more about Conor. He had short dark-brown hair that slided into even darker shades at some places, and bright green eyes. Clothes were probably robbed from the wardrobe of an comic-book-teen-hero, there was punk and rock elements, but also little bit of futuristic element... pretty average boy. If you didn't count in the fact that he had just outrunned an decepticon and climbed so high in a matter of seconds that no-one was able to get him down.

"Okay Conor, if that's what you want. Soldier, if Ocean city is lowered, does it include this outpost too?"  
>"No sir, everything past that outpost over there isn't being lowered in the ocean.", autobot answered, and pointing with his hand at the double tower that were on the both sides of the bridge. Older nodded, and then looked back up.<p>

"You can't sit there forever Conor! You'll have to come down, sooner or later!"  
>"Ha! I can take the hunger and thirst, rain and sunshine old man, you won't be seeing me again for a whole week!", Conor yelled back with confident voice. Older gritted his teeth, and turned around.<p>

"Take me back Metal-D, I've wasted enough time as it is.", he said to autobot, who did as told, turned into car-mode and opened the frontseat. "And this time, less speed.", he muttered, making autobot chuckle. First day at job, that was the only excuse.

"Hey kid, you should really consider coming down. You end up in trouble if you don't."  
>"Trouble isn't anything new to me. Just go back to your post and forget that I'm here, trust me it works. Have worked for the last 15 years.", boy answered to the decepticon, who sighed, and started to walk back where he was supposed to stand, leaving the kid alone like had wished.<p>

"Sometimes I don't understand you humans...", he muttered, silently...

* * *

><p>Don't worry Demolisher, neither do I. First chapter of One Life, hope ya like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rightfull owner of Transformers: Energon and the characters is Hasbro.**

**Story and the OC:s by Animedog91**

This is going to be a smaller project, and won't be uptadet as often as the story of the Jet-brothers. I just hope I can finish this story before the year 2013 :'D 

**Dark Mage Hiyasha: **I will, it's scripted right to it's last part, I'm just not sure how long this will take. I would really like it make long, but slow story.

* * *

><p>Demolishor looked up again, watching how a leg swung over the ledge of the platform, where the youngling was still sitting. Or more likely lying on his back now. It had been a few hours, and Demolishor had to hand it to the kid, he surely didn't complain being up there all alone, with no food and water - wich were essential to the humans, as far as Demolishor knew about them - and didn't seem to get down any time soon either. Decepticon was already on overtime on his watch, so he decided to take a little break, surely he could stand in watch over that post, right? It didn't have anything to do with the kid ofcourse, he just wanted to take a better view thats all, no way he would start to talk with the younling and try to convince him down... Tank stood below the post where the kid still were, and taked a guard stance.<p>

"Wasn't ya supposed to stand there?", Conor asked when he saw who was standing down.

"My standings don't consider you Earthling.", Demolishor said, looking straight ahead. Conor raised his eyebrown, and sitted up better.

"Oh yeah? What makes ya think so... Cybetroling?"  
>"A what?", Demolishor asked, he had never heard anyone say "Cybetroling", just "Cybetronian".<p>

"Cy-be-tro-ling. You guys keep calling as Earthlings, like we would be lesser beings or something, so it's just fair that atleast some of us calls you "Cybetrolings". It's true that you guys have eternal life and are bigger and faster and stronger, but were not second-class either.", Conor answered, and rolled over to his stomach, placing his head to rest in his hands.

"It's not the race or planet. It's the person himself."

"And this comes from a human teen who keeps insulting everybody around him.", Demolishor noted, making Conor grin widely. "That's how I roll, if ya can't handle it ya better back off.", Conor replied, and turned himself again, so he could see the sky. Long moments of silence went by...

"Tedd.", Conor suddenly said, and Demolishor raised his head to watch where the kid was. "Who?"  
>"Tedd, around 25-30 years old male, lightbrown hair with blue eyes, wich he hides behind goggles, clothes would be suitable for raiding the tempels and such. Not too tall or short but little wider shoulders than normal man at that age.", Conor continued, and turned around to see Demolishor again. "That'd be you, if you were a human.", he then said with small grin. Demolishor wasn't as much amused, but didn't start fighting over.<p>

"Your turn!", Conor then laughed, and Demolishor raised his head again, this time confused.

"My turn?"  
>"Yeah! What kind of transformer I would be? This is a game, since it seems that ya aren't going anywhere.", Conor laughed, and looked at Demolishor, who just shooked his head.<p>

"I really don't undestand you humans at all... Very well, let's see...", decepticon started thinking, watching the kid and remembering what kind of attidute he had, the speed and agility...

"I think you would be smaller than average, probably twowheeled, or maybe a seeker... And since you are young, you wouldn't be yet programmed to fight... For name I have no idea yet.", Demolishor had a really hard time thinking what Conor would be as transformer, he wasn't programmed to be good with imagination. Conor laughed at the confused Decepticon.

"Don't worry, ya don't have to tell me right away, it took me about 10 minutes to think what'cha would be as human.", young brunette said, and then rolled back where he had been all this time, relaxin. He could as well take a nap, it was warm and all.

"Wouldn't be nicer back at the base?", Demolishor questioned, and made Conor sigh slightly. So much for the nap. Or a subject to talk that wouldn't make him feel bad.

"It would. If my dad wouldn't be there.", he answered, and tried to drop the subject there. He didn't want to talk about that.

"What's wrong with you father? Aren't you supposed to respect your leaders? Or wait, no, he's not your leader, he's your creator, right? How you two don't seem to come along?", Decepticon was suddenly asking all that was bothering him, he never had a good chance to talk with the fleshlings - most of them seemed to just run away, and Demolishor didn't want his Decepticon-friends think he was getting too soft - so this was probably only good chance.

"Whoa slow down there buddy! Too many questions and little too private ones too!", Conor tried to silence his new accuintance, who tilted his head a little.

"Yeah, most people trusts and loves their parents - that means creators if ya don't know - but there's no trust between me and my old man. I would rather stay _away _from him...", Conor muttered the rest, before lying back down.

"If I could choose, I wouldn't have chosen him as my dad, heck I wouldn't have chosen him to be anykind of relative!", young teen said then, making Demolishor tilt his head again.

"Why's that?"

"Sorry, that's private.", Conor said, closing his eyes. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember.

"It's something painfull, and I rather not open the old wounds again...", he muttered turning on his side so that his back was at the sun, and on little confused Decepticon, who didn't know what to ask next. Awkward silence came, and Demolishor stood there, guarding. Why his watch seemed to go forever? Finally he heard a warning signal, they were going to lower the city.

"You sure you want to stay up there? They're going to lower the city, I don't know that how long."

"I'm sure. I'm not giving up, not now.", was the lonely answer, before Demolishor turned around and started walking to the city. Better get there, he wouldn't want to miss the chance to get some energon, before all the youngbots would get all...

_Next morning_

Demolishor yawned, he had rested and refuelled, and he still had few minutes before the city was going to be rised to the surface, and few minutes more before his shift as the guard would start. So to spend his time, he went to the control room. It was wonder how the Autobots trusted him so much to let him to come and go there as he pleased, but in the other hand, maybe they wanted to trust him enough. Old battles were long gone, and even though Demolishor still hold a grudge against the Autobots, he tried to keep it in. The war was already over. No need to try and make it happen again. Olded Decepticon sighed, and then went to the monitors, to see if there was anything new. Nope, nothing, sea was still there, and rising sun, seagulls, the boy... The boy?

"He really did stay there all night...", Demolishor muttered, little impressed by how the kid had hold his head.

"Let's just hope he won't starve there.", familiar voice said behind, and Decepticon turned little. Talking about how war was over, there was his old enemy.  
>"What do you mean Hot Shot?", Demolishor asked, taking new eyening over the boy trough the monitor. Yellow race-car chuckeled, and watched the monitors too.<br>"Well, he seems rather young, so he would be needing more refuelling than adults. Not to mention that humans need water every single day to keep functioning... Maybe I should get him down there, before he gets too weak.", he said, and Demolishor looked the Autobot again, and then the young kid. So much as it hurt his systems, maybe it really was time to put all the differences aside.

"I wouldn't do that. He really hates this place, maybe it's better to let him come down on his own.", tank responded, turning around and started walking away. Hot Shot looked after him, and then the kid who had fallen asleep.  
>"Hates huh?"<p>

_Little later_

Conor woke up. The city was rising, and the shaking it cause almost sent youngling to fall down from his resting place. Good thing he had fast reflexes, he was able to catch from the edge, and lunge himself back up.

"Huh... Too close.", he muttered, and crawled next to the post, trying to hold on it better until the city was totally up. It didn't take long, but the sound was still ringing in his ears, it really take a lot of power to get that thing up, and thing that sized really made some noise while moving. When the tremors finally stopped, he peeked behind his shoulder, and sighed. Finally! Now he could go back to sleep... Going back to the position he originally was, he tried to froget the grumbles of his stomach, and get back to sleep. He'd rather sleep than listen to that... But the comforting dreams never came, insted he heard a small thudd next to him. Kid turned around, and saw an packet on the edge, and it was almost sliding away... Naturally he jumped, and grabbed the packet.

"Hope that's enough for you.", said someone, and Conor turned his head, while being little over the ledge. Well, his hands were, and half of his upper body were too. So all he had to do, was to look down.

"Oh! Hi there!", he said, and pulled back on his hiding spot, placing the packet next to wall, and peeked down again.

"So, uh, what'cha doing here?", Conor asked, looking bit confused. Demolishor shrugged, he didn't know himself. "I heard that you humans need to refuell more than us transformers, and since it seems you won't be coming down, somebot has to bring the things you need to you.", Decepticon answered finally, and Conor blinked couple times, before getting small blush.

"You didn't need to... I mean no-one else cares... but thanks. I don't even know your real name.", kid said, backing down a little.

"It's Demolishor.", mech said, trying to avoid the subject about caring and "thank you"s, he was a Decepticon and didn't understand those things so well anyways.

"Demolishor... Well, thanks.", Conor grinned, watching down still. Decepticon sighed, and looked up again.

"I guess... I should say you're welcome... Redarrow."  
>"A what?"<br>"You asked what your transformer name would be. It'd be Redarrow."  
>"...Redarrow... Sounds kinda cool.", Conor was repeating the name in his mind, finally smiling. Name was fitting, he liked it.<p>

"I should go to my post, I'm on the guard-duty today.", Decepticon said, and turned around to walk where he was supposed to be. Conor watched after him, and made a small smirk to himself, before turning arounf to examine the packet he was able to get. There was some bread, and a water bottle, and couple apples. Where had Demolishor got them, that Conor didn't know. And didn't care either, he was starving!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rightfull owner of Transformers: Energon and the characters is Hasbro and Takara.  
>Story and the OC:s by Animedog91<strong>

This is going to be a smaller project, and won't be updated as often as the story of the Jet-brothers. I just hope I can finish this story before the year 2013 :'D

**Prowls-little-angel:** Conor is weird, I know, but he has his reasons, trust me ;)**  
>Dark Mage Hiyasha:<strong>I'm having hard time trying to imagine Conor as transformer actually, mostly because I cannot decide which his altmode would be. I was thinking of motorcylce first, but then he would look too much like Ransack...

Funfact of the day: Conors name means "Canine lover", but Conor is more of an feline-people. He even acts like an cat, climbs high places, has strong pride, and hates getting wet. Zadok means "righteous", and Baines means either "bones" or "son of Einws", depending on is it on Welsh or English.

* * *

><p>Seriosly, what was up with that kid? He was still sitting there, this was the third day in a row when Demolishor had went there and given the small package of foodsupplies to the kid, who seemed every time confused by his actions.<p>

"I just don't want anyone to blame me if you starve to death up there.", Demolishor had answered once when asked, making Conor laugh out so loud that he almost fell down. Kid was strange, he seemed not to like anyone, but didn't seem to hate anything either. That is, if you counted out his father ofcourse. Who had made a habit of coming early in the morning to try and talk to his son, who just turned his back and pretented that he didn't listen, or if he answered it was a snarly comeback. Demolishor felt little bad for Mr. Baines, who really seemed to try and make some contact with his stubborn son, but didn't say anything. He had seen worse, at the time when he was loyal servant of Megatron. Conor acted coldly, true, but atleast he didn't try to blast his father with anything. Thrown once an core of an apple but that was all. It didn't even hit mr. Baines, it had hitted Metal-D on the rooftop. Look on Conors face had been hilarious, especially when Demolishor had little teased about Conors aim.

"Okay my aim's not the best, big deal, I never learned to play baseball or such to train my throwing skills!", he had growled, then had kept silent the whole day. Demolishor was starting to worry that the kid wouldn't have any voice soon, if he wouldn't use it at all...

"What, never seen a kid taking sun?", Conors voice interupted Demolishors thinking, and he realised that he had been staring at Conor all this time. Brownhaired kid raised his eyebrown lazelly, and yawned then.

"Well, never mind.", he said and turned around a little. He watched to the horizont, trying to ignore the bad signs in the sky.

"Hey, there's going to be a storm. You should come down.", Demolishor noted, and Conor sighed, agitated. "No thanks. There's a chance it won't come here, and one storm isn't as bad as bullet-rain in the New Yorks subway, trust me.", brownhaired answered, deep in though.

"Bullet-rain?", Demolishor asked, noticing that Conor wasn't paying attention, so it could be easier to ask questions from him, and get more answers.

"Yeah, I was with my old gang, and got in the crossfire when I was delivering... Hey! That's not your beeswax Demolishor!", Conor snapped from his daydreaming, realising that he had just told one of his secrets to Demolishor. Well, not a secret, but something he really didn't want to tell.

"Gang? Crossfire? And here I though you humans were soft and non-aggresive species.", Decepticon started wondering, what else humans did that wasn't so well known by the transformers?

"Most of us are. Just laying back, doing nothing more than they have to, spend time with those who care, start a family, go to work... But if ya want to BE someone, your have to be good at something and get dang lucky. Or... then join into underground gangs. Show the world that ya aint weak... Though I joined on them for something different. Wanted to life, not to fear."

"Fear?"  
>"Again Demolishor, non of yer beeswax. Just... just keep doing whatever ya do the best, and le'my past behind.", Conor answered with a sigh, leaning to the post and watching the black clouds in the distance.<p>

"That ain't the only storm tonight."

_Evening_

Demolishor was giving out raport. Nothing much acutally, just a couple words, and he was turning around to go somewhere else. It wasn't like Optimus wanted to listen how he had standed in his outpost for hours and watching the seagulls, or when the rain had started and gotten himself wet. No, there wasn't much to tell, that would be important. Demolsihor was just glad that his shift would end early, because of the storm. They were going to lower the city. But Demolishor hadn't counted in the fact, that Optimus cared about the fleshlings.

"What about the boy?", Prime asked, making Demolsihor stop and turn around to look his superior. Optimus was waiting to Demolishor to answer, and Decepticon waked from his daze.

"I'm sorry sir, who?"

"That boy, Conor Baines, who have been sitting on one of the bridges post for some time now. I know he has come close to you, atleast in some manner. How he is?", Optimus asked again, and Demolishor was mentally punching himself. Come close? No way, he was just talking with the kid to pass some time!

"Same as the day he got here. Sitting up there and doing nothing."

"Hmm. I was afraid of that. Does it seems he's coming down? I heard from Dr. Baines that his son is as stubborn as an bulldog, what ever that is, and I'm worried that he might get hurt when the storm hits the hardest.", blue mech said, looking bit worried. The humans were his responsibility now, well, atleast those who were in this facility. He had left Connor alone, thinking that he would come down when the storm would come.

"No sir. He said that a storm wasn't the worst thing he had gone trough.", Demolishor answered, but felt a little worry in his spark. What if Conor was getting in trouble?

"We are going to lower the city in 20 Earth minutes.", Optimus stated then, he said it to the crew, but Demolishor flinched little. 20 minutes? Why so long? Surely the city should be lowered as fast as possible-

"So make sure you are prepared."

Prepared... Then it hit to Demolishor. Optimus had given him an small chance to get Conor out of there, just a small brief moment. Last minute chance to make young human to get back in. Demolishor looked over his shoulder, and nodded.

"I'll do my best.", he said, almost like to himself, and started running. Most of the Autobots looked him like he was crazy or something, but he kept running, time was ticking!

_Outside_

Conor had curled up so close to the post as possible, covering his ears. He had lied. Sure, his time at New York had been worse of the worst, and he seemed like he didn't care about anything, acted proud and like he wasn't scared. But he was. He was scared of thunder, more than anything. He whimpered more, when one of the lightning hit close, and let the tears come trough. They were mixed with the rain, no-one would ever see them... Rain was cold and sharp, it felt like it tried to rip the skin from the youngling, who still trembeled from fear and cold. Then... the rain stopped. Thunder was there still, but the pain was gone. Conor sniffeled once, opening his eyes little, to see that there was a hand covering him from the rain, and when he turned his head...

"Come on Conor. This isn't right place for you right now, and I don't know how long I can keep up here.", Demolishor said, he had tried to climb as high he could, finally being in the same eyelevel with Conor. And when he had saw the kid shocked and crying, he just had given up from the idea just grabbing him and scold. No, this kid needed something else than a knock on his head. Conor seemed to be freezed for a second, but then he grabbed on Demolishors hand, still shaking. He whispered something, but Dem couldn't quite figure out what, he just landed carefully while holding Conor close. Not that there was much of an option, kid was practiacly glued on him.

"I'm not going drop you Conor.", Demolishor said, keeping his runningspeed up, They were in hurry, and his alt-mode wasn't actually the fastest thing that there was, he was faster on his legs. Which was actually really embarissing.

They got in, just in time before there was alarm, that told every one that the city was going down now. Demolishor moved his hand a little, only to see that Conor was still shaking, this time against him, muttering something. At first tank though that he had accidently hurt the kid, but his scanners didn't detect any damage done, if you didn't count the slightly colder body tempature.

"Uh, Conor? Is everything alright?", Demolishor put one of his fingers on Conors back, like he had seen humans do - except that he had to put a finger, his hand was bit too big for patting - when they seemed to be emotionally ripped up.

"T-thanks... for saving me...", Conor whispered, keeping his eyes still closed, still shivering. Demolishor flinched a little, did that kid just say thanks?

"I... I don't like thunder...", he continued, and Demolishor let himself relax little, starting walking, still keeping the kid on his ride since it seemed that Conor didn't want to let go of his arm anymore.

"Don't like? You seemed to be terrified by it. Come on, let's get you to med bay to see if you are okay...", Decepticon answered, finally raising the kid to his shoulder, where he curled next to his cannons, wrapping his arms around one of them, and getting his legs again closer to him. Demolishor walked slowly, that kid wouldn't fall of, and keeped an optic on him. Conor kept sniffeling time to time, but it seemed that his crying was finally over. But something else had started from that evening. Something that would make both of their lives little less painfull for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rightfull owner of Transformers: Energon and the characters is Hasbro.  
>Story and the OC:s by Animedog91<strong>

**TFAArtFreak:** Someone liking Conor? And here I though he'd be hated for being average teenaged angster.

Funfact of the day: Conors fathers name is Zadok Matt Baines. He is expert about robotics, but before getting his title of doctor, he was a real doctor on the hospital. That's where he met Conors mother, Michelle Rask.

* * *

><p>It had been over three days, when Demolishor had last heard of Conor. Moment he had taken to the medical center, he had been taken deep inside, and the doctors seemed to be more than determinated to keep him in the bed resting for atleast few days. And that had sadden him, somehow. It was actually pretty weird, how attached he had gotten himself with the kid. But in the other hand, he had been there talking with him, when others seemed to avoid him... And wasn't afraid of him.<p>

"You really would make a fine Decepticon Conor... proud... brave... not to mention that you're stubborn and need some anger managment.", he muttered to himself, and for the last to lines he grinned by himself, noticing how much Conor acted like an Decepticon youth, if you looked it at the right way. But on the other hand, bravery and stubbornes were also Autobots traits. And Conor seemed to be also curious and kind... so in the end he was also like an Autobot, but Demolishor wanted to think that Conor was an Decepticon at spark. Made him feel happier. Tank sighed to himself.

"Look at you Demolishor, getting soft for an human... I really should get my systems checked. Talking to self is the first sympton of insanity.", he talked again, and scratched his helm a little, before stiffening again, he was in his guard duty still. No slackin around!

_At the medical center_

"Get away from me you creep!", Conor shouted, getting first thing he could and tried to throw it to the doctor, who had been coming too close with a needle.

"Conor, calm down! I only want an sample of your skins and metals joint and-"  
>"And <strong>nothing<strong> doc! I've gotten enough of you guys trying to test me all the time! Read my "dads" raports, that should give ya enough info! I'm not a fucking testsubject!"

"Conor Zadok Baines! You do NOT use that kind of languake! What would your mother say!", loud voice tried to scold young brunette, who turned his glare to the speaker.

"Well speak of the devil... And what would mother say? She wouldn't say anything: She would SCREAM for what you've done to me!", Conor shouted back, and made a dreadfull wince, eyes almost burning. And before any of the mans could say anything, he jumped from his bed, pulling the needle from his arm that was giving him his nutrions he had lacked for the last few past days, letting blood from his arm to drip down.

"I won't let you use me again... No more. I'm already in pain, that I can win atleast somehow. I won't let you cut me open and start poking around any longer.", he growled, rising his hand and pointed at his father with finger, while it was still covered in blood. Dr. Baines took couple steps backwards, biting his lip.

"Conor... Let me help. I know that what I did was wrong, but you need your adjustments to be correctet, not to mention that we might find a way to ease your pains..."

"Lies. You said the same thing two months ago, before taking me here! And what happened? Remeber dear "dad"?", Conor took a hold from his dropper-stand, and suddenly swinged it, using his leg and breaking it so that it would be plain steelpole, all this in a mater of seconds.

"And now, I'm going out. Regardless do you want it or not.", he then stated, placing his new "weapon" on his other shoulder, and started walking towards the door. The other doctor, who had been there with a needle, froze in the fear, and took couple steps back, when Conor walked past them, and grabed his jacked, placing it on his shoulder.

"Just pray for God or Primus or anything you believe that you don't get near me again.", he then warned, before walking out of the room.

_Two hours later, the Control room_

"Someone has to find that kid. He's not only danger to himself, but possibly also to others too! No one knows what one can do while being in pain and confused, and not to mention that he already has some violent past on behind him..."

"We know these facts Dr. Baines. That's why we are looking for him, but Ocean City is a huge place. It's like looking a needle from the haystack like you humans say!", Hot Shot was searching the monitors, and sighed.

"We alerted all the transformers that Conor should be captured and bringed back here also. And now if you excuse me... I go look by foot, I can't do anything from here.", yellow autobot walked out of the control room, while dr. Baines was left behind. Metal-D, the green horn of this autobot team, was still on the watch of the monitors, focusing with all his might to find that kid. When he had heard that that kid was in a gang on his younger days, being one of those humans that could do anything threatened, he had gotten worried. Person like that on the loose... not good.

Hot Shot looked around, before deciding to go to Area C, to the open area. Surely someone who had been sitting inside for few days, and loving outside would go an area like this? Autobot looked around, and then looked up, when he heard a whistle.

"Ah! Conor? What are you doing up there? You know, your father was worried sick of you and... No wait don't jump!", racer panicked when brunette jumped from rather high place, for a mere human. Hot Shot tried to run under him, knowing already that he wouldn't make it in time. What made him froze, was that when kid landed on his feet, he didn't even flinch, id din't give out a sound of cracking bones, nothing. Kid was totally unharmed, save the fact that the ground had cracks on it.

"Co... nor?"  
>"Saw that?", Conor asked, rising his eyes to yellow racer, silent mask on his face. Autobot nodded silently, and Conor tilted his head, with small grin. "I can outrun an transformer. Climb in places where ya can't catch me. Drop down and be totally unharmed to certain point. You can thank my father for it.", he said, and started walking. He knew where he wanted to go. To see Demolishor. Autobot took couple steps after him, making young human stop on his tracks and look over his shoulder.<p>

"Sorry, but ya better not follow yet. I need to ask little help from Demolishor, before telling what is going on.", hume grinned, before starting walking again. Hot Shot didn't know what to do, so all he was able to do, was to comm link to his comrades when Conor had disappeared inside the city.

_::"Optimus, I found Conor... could you inform to everyone, that he should not be stopped now, he's going to Demolishor. Trust me, he needs to talk with him now, something had happened."::_  
><em>::"Talk with Demolishor? Hot Shot, what happened there?"::<br>::"Trust me Optimus, you don't want to hear it from me. Don't worry, Conor will keep his words. He'll tell us when time is right."::_

_Little later, the Front Gate_

Demolishor had turned around, he just had been comm linked that Conor was looking for him. What would be better place to look for Demolishor than his own out post? Decepticon stood there, waiting for his companion - he didn't want to say friend - to show up.

"Why are ya lookin' at the door? Havent'cha learned that when I drop to see yah, I really DROP to see yah?", voice, above. Demolishor rised his head, meeting Conors eyes. Kid had already climbed up, and looked down from the window, before climbing outside, looking then back down. Demolishor screatched his hand, so that Conor would jump down to it, and brunet grinned.

"Okay big guy, maybe I leave dropping little less.", he then said, before jumping on Demolishors hand, who then raised kid to his shoulder again. Conor wrapped his other hand around one of Demolishors cannons again, and sat down, catching some sunrays.

"Man, it's so warm... Being locked up in that stinky small room wasn't actually nice experience!", he laughed little. Demolishor felt himself almost to smile, and Conor grinned again, giving small pat on his big companions helm.

"What'cha laughing at there?", he then asked, making Demolishor shake his head a little.

"You really are weird humanbeing. And I missed it."

"You... missed me?", Conor asked, eyes little widened, and then suddenly, he smiled. Not that smirk or grin like he had always done so far, but a warm, shy smile, that hidden side of him.

"Thanks Demmy.", he said, leaning on Decepticons helm briefly. Demolishor wasn't so happy about this though, or if he was, he didn't show it.

"Hey hey hey, I think that's enough of the smoochy stuff there."

"Haha, sorry there big guy.", Conor laughed out loud, before letting go, and turning little, so he could jump down from Demolishors shoulder.

"Hey... I have to show you something...", he said, with small sad smile on his face. "It's something that only few people know.", he continued, and kneeled down, doing something to his legs. Pulling his trousers up, still covering what there was with his body though. He rised his head a little.

"Demolishor... I... My father... he... When he found out that I had runned away from home to join underground gang... That guy... cutted my legs off.", Conor started, and standed up, showing his legs now by pulling his trouser leg up enough. Instead of flesh and skin and bones, there was shining metal.

"He didn't get to his rank for nothing. I was his first test subject."

* * *

><p>Dundunduu, plot twist! Well now you know why he hates his father. Next time will be a flashback about Conors past!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Rightfull owner of Transformers: Energon and the characters is Hasbro.  
>Story and the OC:s by Animedog91<strong>

_**WARNING! **__For viewers' attention: In this chapter there's some graphic text for violence. Wariness is required! __**WARNING!**_

**TFAArtFreak: **I was once told, that I'm master of character torture... this is just a small part of what could've happened. **  
>cinnamonbunbun:<strong> No one loves Demolishor ): Energon series was actually a good one, no matter what the others say.**  
>Dark Mage Hiyasha: <strong>Conor agrees on that one, some dad's are just plain crazy, even though it doesen't show at first.

Funfact of the day: Conors transformer Alt Mode would actually be a Baja Buggy. I know I made Demolishor say that he'd be motorcycle or seeker, but futuristic car that could be used on the deserts/street racing/any kind of enviroment is what fits the best.

* * *

><p>"Demolishor... I... My father... he... When he found out that I had runned away from home to join underground gang... That guy... cutted my legs off."<p>

"He didn't get to his rank for nothing. I was his first test subject."

_Flashback, Earth, three years ago_

"Hey kid. Get here.", it was older man, around his mid twentyes. Conor walked there, obient, scared, looking like an puppy that didn't know where to go. He was sitting on the couch, tapping the spot next to him so that kid would sit down there.

"What is it, are ya scared?"  
>"Y-yes... I'm sorry..."<p>

"Why do ya keep saying that? Come 'ere kiddo.", men said, rising his arm, and Conor walked to him, almost like waiting to be hitted or something. Instead he was tugged in somewhat warm hug, making Conor flinch little, before turning comfortable at least some what.

"We're not gonna hit any of our own, 'specially a child.", he reassured, when it seemed that Conor couldn't trust him enough just yet to close his eyes or anything. Not to mention he was still little stiff, waiting that this little moment of showing compassion was just a trap.

"And stop saying sorry all the time, once or twice it's cool, but you're saying it after every sentence! And don't ya dare say "I'm sorry" now!", men pointed his finger to Conor when the young teen had opened his mouth to say something. Brunet made a apologyn grin, shutting his mouth. Well atleast he cheered up to some extend.

It had been small shock when they had found Conor, he was lost, scared, and those huge green eyes were practically begging to someone to pick him up and give a good home. He was like an kitten that was tried to kill by drowning with all the rain puring and flattenin his hair and his oversized hoodie that hided his thin figure under it... Needless to say that the member of the gang had taken him inside on the moment he saw this little guy. Only thing to do now was to brake the news to the big boss...

"So, uh, what'cha name? Mine's Sebastian, but you can call me Seb. That's what all the rest are doing.", he finally introduced himself, and Conor nodded silently.

"Conor... Conor Baines..."  
>"You have a family?"<br>"Y-yes sir..."  
>"Seb, not Sir. Try saying it."<br>"I'm sorry, Seb."  
>"Again, stop saying sorry all the time, it's not like ya've done anything wrong!", Sebastian shaked his head, he was amused by the shy little boy, who didn't seem to understand what had happened, why there was someone who was nice...<p>

_Back in present_

"Dad was a doctor back in the days. That's how he met my mom... She was one of his patients once. But my mother... she was psyhically weak, and when they found out that she was pregnant, dad wanted to abort it... well, me actually.", Conor started telling, sitting on the rail. He didn't even want to look at Demolishor right now, these were his secrets, and Demolishor had already showed that he could be trusted. But what if Conor would be wrong, like so many times before?

"Mom was against it. I don't know should I feel bad about it, but I'm gratefull that she didn't want to abort me. Even though it take her life... Dad never got over it. He kept blaming me for taking the only person he ever loved away from him. Pretty much the average stuff, father rejects his son, son get's sad, and tries his best to make his dad happy. Well, it didn't go so well in the end.", teen sighed, and watched over the seas. Demolishor sat next to him finally, hoping to make Conor realise that he wasn't going to turn away before hearing all of the story.

"What happened?", he asked, making Conor rise his head for a second and smirk little.

"I went to see my moms grave on my 13- birthday. Usually I had to take a bussride or something, since dad didn't want to take me there. I missed the days buss, so I went by foot. I know I know, 13 year old kid wandering around on the streets of New York for more than 4 miles at the rainy evening, not a good idea! But I really wanted to go see her. Well, needless to say that I got lost. It was raining, and it was dark, and I got chased by streetdogs, wich made me lose my way. I don't know how long I wandered around, back then it seemed like an week, but I think it was more likely a day or two... That's when I met the underground gang. Called themselfs "The Scarlets". I was taken in by one of them, and he took care of me, teached me some parkour, was there when I needed friend, got my self-esteem to grow to healthy leves - trust me, if you would see what I was back then, you wouldn't recognize me - and protected me.", Conor voice turned soft towards the end, but then it got cold tone in it suddenly.

"I should've seen what was happening. Seb was a good guy. But the boss wasn't. Didn't like the idea of freeloader in his troops, so he made me to spy on their targets and suchs. At first I though it was fun, since they were masked as games and plays, but after some time passed, I realised something. They were just using me. After Seb got hit in one of his missions, I had no-one on there, that would look at me twice without trying to hit me or giving a order. I wasn't anything else than a tool there... But I didn't want to go back to my father either. It took almost a year and a bullet to get me to hospital, and from there back to my dad. I don't know was I more happy or sad that I would have to go back, with the Scarlets I was a tool, and with dad I was loathed murdered. When I entered the house... Dad was waiting. He wasn't mad, or angry, he just stood there and looked at me. He had gotten the policeraport about me, and... I don't know, something had went wrong with him with the passing year I had been away I guess."

_Flashback_

Conor stood on the door, biting his tongue so badly that it started to bleed. What should he say? "Sorry I'm so late dad"? No way, maybe he should just turn around and go back to the Scarlets. Sure, Seb wasn't there anymore, but he was a member of the team. Not a big part, he could be replaced by any day, but he still would rather go there than go see his father again... Slowly he opened the door, he would go in, see what his father was doing, and if he didn't seem to notice anything, he would go back to Scarlets. He owned his father atleast a small peek or greeting or a chance or-

"Jesus christ! God, ya scared me!", Conor took a step back when he saw his father. Conor had been deep in though when he had opened the door, so seeing that his father had looked at the door silently was kinda shocking.

"Ya could've said something.", Conor tried to get his father to move or say or anything, that stare was getting him goosebumps.

"...Dad?", he then tried, closing the door behind him and taking few steps forward to his father.

"Are you proud?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Are you proud? I saw you almost fly when you were running on the streets. Are you proud of that?"  
>"Well...", Conor didn't know what to say, this was creepy, but atleast his father had noticed him for the longest time. And knowing he had seen him on the street, judged him, given a compliment about his speed...<p>

"Yeah. You could say so, I'm proud of my speed."

_End of flashback_

"When dad asked was I proud of my speed... I should've said no. Would have saved me from so much of troube. After that converstation, I blacked out. I think dad might have hitted me or something, all I can remember was that I turned around to get a cup of coffee... And then nothing. Next time I woke up, dad was up, and..."

_Flashback_

Conor tried to struggle, he really did, but he was really dizzy. All he could do was to crawl little, and that was all. What had happened? He heard footsteps, words, Conor wasn't anymore sure what was happening, he was on the floor, spinning, it was spinning so madly...

"Then let's see what happens if I take your speed away from you."

Pain. White flames took over his leg, and Conor threw his head back, screaming like he was being eaten alive. Trying to move, he realised that it just hurt more, almost like something was clawing its way trough his leg... When he was finally able to twist his way away, he turned little, to see his leg, only to see that it was lagging behind. There was atleast two or three inches deep wound, that was leaking blood more than enough to make Conor feel horrified, he would bleed to death! Bone was sticking out, it had cracks on it, and it looked like it was going to brake for the smalles touch. He rised his head when he saw dark and tall figure looming over him, something shiny in his hands.

"Dad! Dad help me! I'm bleeding!", Conor started crying, he was so afraid that he didn't even notice that the shining thing was covered in blood, not until it was rised again.  
>"Dad?"<p>

Conor couldn't even yell anymore, when the cold blade met with his wound, again and again, ripping appart his flesh and bone, going deeper with every hit. Conor had tried to run, or atleast crawl away from the bigger man, who had kept hitting his leg with an old axe. Finally something snapped - Conor was able to hear and feel it - and Conor yelled again, this time not only just fear and suffering, but also for betrayal.

"That will teach you-"  
><em>'Teach me what dad?'<br>_"-that you shouldn't run away from me!"  
><em>'I wasn't running! I came back!'<em>  
>"How does it feel to lose something you love?"<br>_'But I already lost what I love-'  
><em>"How does it feel?"  
><em>'Dad, I lost you!'<br>_"HOW DOES IT FEEL!"  
><em>'I loved you.'<em>

_End of flashback_

Demolishor didn't know what to say. Being severed appart was something even transformers were afraid of, even though they woud be able to repair their limbs. But so far as Demolishor knew, humans weren't so lucky. He could just imagine what Conor had went trough, he had been beaten by Megatron more than a few times when he wouldn't be able to control his anger when they had failed, but even he wouldn't rip them appart literally! Neither he would offline his most trusted or loyal soldiers, he always made sure that he caused pain, but not permanent damage...

"After that night, dad changed totally. I can't remember clearly what happened between that night and few weeks later, all I can remember was dark, small room, being almost suffocated, smell of something that made me dizzy... and the pain in my legs. When I was finally being able to understand what was going on, it was too late. Apparently I had given permission to my father to made experiments on me, even though I can't remember it at all... Well, first thing I can remember clearly was that I had these things attached to me.", Conor then said, tapping his legs, and Demolishor made an small smile.

"So you're half robot now?"

"More like an cyborg, you know, a robot that has humans as base? Anyway, it took me almost a year to learn how to walk, jump and play ninja all over the places again. Dad wants to make new experiements, but every time I give him permission - he always says that it's going to ease the pains - it turns out worse. Last time, couple months backwards... I think it was about a week or two before coming here - he made another one. And I swear that's the last one! Having robotic legs was a shocker, but when he tried to do the same to my spine... Nope, I won't cope with that.", Conor shaked his head a little, looking then at Demolishor.

"You're taking this pretty well. Last one who was told started to shout and tried to hit me."

"It would be more shocking if it wasn't for the fact that I'm gigantic robot from the space."

"Good point.", Conor admitted, nodding to himself, but then sighed. Demolishor stood up, picking Conor from his back.

"Hey hey hey! What'cha doing there?", teen was starteled, but calmed down when Demolishor lowered him down, on his soulder again.

"Making sure you don't run away. You have done that long enough now.", decepticon answered, before turning around, walking trough the main entrance to the city. Conor tilted his head, but didn't ask what Demolishor was talking about, he didn't understand at all. But it seemed that Conor had made a right choice, when he had trusted Demolishor. Soldier could be intimidating, and say few harsh things time to time, and act like he didn't care. But apparently there was more than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this was pretty Conor-based, but trust me, in the next part, it's going to be whole lot of Demolishor.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rightfull owner of Transformers: Energon and the characters is Hasbro and Takara.  
>Story and the OC:s by Animedog91<strong>

**TFAArtFreak:** More coming up ;)  
><strong>Dictator Hiyasha: <strong>Ya changed names? Cool. Conors father is actually little crazy, losing your wife to a children you don't even want does that to people. But fear not, he's going to get his treatment now...**  
>cinnamonbunbun:<strong> When I was a kid, I loved Starscream and Hot Shot. Now that I'm whole lot older, I like Side Swipe, Cyclonus, Screamer and Demolishor... Opinions change over time.**  
>AutoReboot:<strong> Heh, I will I will, writing too many things at the same time just slowed me down little :'D

Funfact of the day: Conor got his looks from his mother, even though he has short hair. For his speechstyle, Conor started mimicing his dead friend Sebs style to honor his memory.

* * *

><p>Conor was still sitting on Demolishors shoulder, playing around with his shoe-laces. He was freaking out already, he was trying not to think what would happen. Demolishor would now tell about Conor to the autobots, and if they were anything like his father... he would be finished, locked up for the rest of his life into laboratories or something!<p>

Demolishor kept going, ignoring the looks he got from few passing autobots for having a human sitting in his shoulder. Darn 'bots, why couldn't they just focus on their own things and not on what he was doing? Decepticon was headed for the command center, after all Optimus and the other would most definetly be there. Or atleast some high-ranking autobot, who could call Optimus there...

When he stepped inside, he had almost instatly knock one autobot down. Metal-D, who apparently hadn't gotten his orders from the Optimus. And listened Conors father way too much, in Demolishor opinion. But in the other hand, Optimus had ordered Metal-D to be his guide and assistant.

Conor hold tightly on Demolishors shoulder cannons when tank punched young autobot the chassis, making racer fall down.

"Ow ow ow... What the frag Demolishor? You got fugitive on your shoulder!", Metal-D shouted, and Demolishor growled to him, holding his other hand so he could help Conor to get his balance back.

"You didn't get the message? No-one is to touch Conor until that order is canceled.", Demolishor smirked, and Metal-D raised his optic in disbelieve.

"I got my orders from Dr. Baines."

"And my order comes straigh from Prime.", Demolishor said back, making young autobot flinch. Slag, straigh from the top?

"Oh... Well then, let's wait him here. He should be back in a minute.", he said, sitting down on the first thing he could get his aft on without breaking it. Demolishor stayed on foot, mostly because he knew how much Conor liked being up, out of the reach. He carefully gived one of his fingers to kid, almost like patting his head.

"Hey hey hey, I'm not a kitty you know.", Conor laughed back, but let Demolishor pat his head carefully, making a little grin. Demolishor almost smiled himself, Conor said that he wasn't a kitty, but acted like a cat, even without noticing it. Tank however turned around, when he heard footsteps. Optimus and Hot Shot had heard the news and camed to the scene. Conors father, Dr. Baines had came along with them, and first thing he did was to point Conor.

"There you are! We were worried about you!"

"Don't play your sick games human.", Demolishor suddenly said, making everyone in room flinch, even Conor who turned his head in suprise to look at Dem instead of his father. Dr. Baines raised his eyebrown, in little suprise.

"Games, Demolishor?"

"Conor, I know you don't want to do it... but could you show Prime what your father has done to you?", tank turned his head a little, and Conor swallowed, touching his leg a little. Dr. Baines smiled, like he was in confusion. He knew his son wouldn't have the courage to stand up to him like this. Not with the threat of being locked up being testsubject... yes, he had implanted that though deep inside Conors head, with years manipulationg and brainwashing. Prime and Hot Shot didn't know what was going on, so they just looked at each others and then Conor.

"I promise Conor. They won't do anything to you, I won't let them. Warriors honor."

Conor took a deep breath. He wanted to trust Demolishor. No. He DID trust Demolishor. Slowly he started taking his shoe off, and Dr. Baines flinched.

"Conor. Think what you are doing."

"I am. I'm breaking free.", Conor answered, while he let his shoe drop, and then started scrolling his punt up, and then stood up. Demolishor felt proud of his young humanoid friend, and also bit proud of himself, for being able to help him, make him bit braver.

"Ya see this? I'm part cyborg, 'cause that sick bastard cutted my legs off, and then implanted these things on me.", Conor said finally, when he finally got the words right.

The look on Dr. Baines face was something Conor had waited for years. Metal-D:s face was now pouncing between Conor and Dr. Baines, and Hot Shot flinched a little. Man, humans were suprising species sometimes, there were as scrambeled cases as Megatron in there! Dr. Baines's face turned pale in rage.

"How dare you-"

"I think this is what humans call "negligence", right? And in this kinda scenario I suggest that we take rights of being a care-taker of Conor, atleast.", Demolishor stated, and Conor looked at his friend in small confusion.

"I agree Demolishor. Surely we have to discuss with the policeforce about this matter of course, but for now, we take Dr. Baines under arrest. Demolishor, I will adress you as temporaly caretaker of Conor until we find solutions."

"Wait, what?", Conor didn't understand anymore what had happened, it happened too fast! Demolishor saluted the Prime before anyone could say anything else. Dr. Baines looked like someone had just hitted him in the face, especially when Hot Shot stepped behind him.

"Do you come peacefully or do I have to carry you?"

**Couple months later**

"Conor? Conor where are you? This isn't good timing for hide and seek you know?", Demolishor looked around, trying to find his young fleshling friend. He was already little late from his shift, but he wanted to make sure that his young friend was ok. Ever since Optimus had ordered him to be in charge of Conor - it was supposed to be temporal, but there wasn't many of Conors family left, and they had to make sure that Conor would be able to see any robotic-specialist when ever needed. So, for time being, Conor still lived in Ocean City, under the protection of Demolishor. Few things had chanceg though, one was that Conor was now whole lot happier. Had even started to accept his half robotic body better, but that was probably because Demolishors minicon-partner Blackout and his firends had made a gift for Conor.

They had made new legs. Conor had been in pains with the old ones, so when they had run one test - Conor was against it at first, but after Demolishor had re-assured him, he did it - to see what was wrong. Transformers were experts on these things after all, if someone would be able to tell what was wrong it was them. When the problem was figured out, Demolishors minicon-partner had decided to make new legs. Demolishor hadn't yet figured out yet why would Blackout do something like that, but Conor had been thrilled. He actually spended nowdays most of his time to run around and confuse others badly with his newly found speed.

"Conor, I'm being serious here.", mech said, getting a laughter as answer.

"You're nothing but serious Demolishor!", it was Conor, he was sitting up high again, dangling his legs off the edge. Demolishor looked up at him, makinf a frowned face.

"Conor, I'm going to be late..."

"Oh no ya won't! I got ya day off!", Conor laughed again, and decepticon flinched. Day off? What? When? How?

"Yeah, ya got this day off, since ya're going to have an old friend of yours visiting~ Sorry I arranged this behind your back, but I really wanted this to be suprise.", teen smiled, and Demolishor got even more confused.

"Old friend? Who?"  
>"<strong>Heaahahahaa!<strong>"  
>"Oh Primus."<p>

Demolishor got tackled from above, by crazy laughing maniac helicopter. Conor threw his head back, laughing himself sick up there, when Demolsihor started small wrestling match with his friend.

"Cyclonus you crazy clitch! When did you come to Earth?"

"Just about hour ago~ You're little friend is seriosly something, for getting us a couple days vacation! Why didn't anyone tell that humans could be that usefull, I'd have picked one to be my partner long time ago!", Cyclonus laughed again, and Demolishor grinned a little. Sure, having Conor as friend was a good idea, but it wasn't because kid was able to make his life easier - some how he had learned to outspeak others, once he stopped using that weird speechstyle of his - but because he came along with almost everyone, if he so wanted, even with Demolishors friends.

With another maniacal laughter, Cyclonus transformed, rising on the sky so that Demolishor wouldn't be able to punch him again. This was when Conor jumped, grabbing on helicopters guns, and climbing right inside Cyclonus cockpit.

"Hey whatta, get out of me!"

"Aaw come on, lemme take a ride with ya! One ride, please?", Conor pleaded, eyes almost sparkling. Cyclonus didn't know what to do, until he got comm. linked by Demolishor.

_:: Go on, take a small turn around the city, I have to arrange you a recharging place anyway ::_

_:: Well, I DID come here with small rush... Okay, we'll be back soon~ ::_

"Hold on Red Arrow, you are going to get the ride of your life!"

With another laughter that still sent some shivers down on older autobots spines, Cyclonus took off to fly around the city fast. Conor was laughing too, but took a note on the name Cyclonus had called him... Guess that was going to be his new name for now on?

"Two psychos flying around the city. This isn't going to end well... Thank Primus Megatron isn't here to witness this."

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: <strong>Yep, it seems all good now, and it would be the perfect place to end the fic, right? Nope, didn't think so either. Or do you want to read what happened after this to Conor, or keep the illusion that everythings alright?  
>Also: CYCLONUS! I love him.<p> 


End file.
